The Dirtiest Truth one shot
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: This is a one shot for ChelleGambino's story The Dirtiest Truth: Trial and Tribulations! Check it out it is amazing!


**This** **one shot is for ChelleGambino's story The Dirtiest Truth check out her story! I kinda had this finished yesterday but lost the document so i had to redo it because i didnt write it down...so yeaaa a different version of it. ChelleGabino owns the oc Tishawna I hope u like this girl!**

Tishawna walked down the hallway of the place where the CZW company is wrestling tonight. She wore a skin tight knee length black dress with light make up and red bottom heels.

She went past a few wrestlers who looked her up and down. Curious as to why a black woman was walking around. She saw a group of women looking at her and whispering. She was use to people talking bout her so she didn't let it bother her.

She went to turn the corner but was stopped by someone grabbing her by the waist. It was a tan guy maybe 6 feet. He had a close shaven head, six pack abs and wrestling trunks that said Pepper.

 _Why Pepper?_

"Hey there sweet cheeks. What's a fine thing like you doing here in this dump?" He says pulling me close to his body and squeezing my ass.

I push him off me and slap him hard. "Don't touch me!" I yell.

"You little bitch! You will regret that." He growls and lauches towards me. I'm out of his reach before he can grab me. I turn a corner and run into Jon. He didn't seem happy that I spilled water on him.

Then he got this...twinkle in his eyes and had a cheshire grin on his face. It was really frightening and it kinda turned me on. He roughly grabbed me to him and licked his lips.

"I can tell you are going to be delicious." He says licking my ear. Just then the guy Pepper came around the corner.

"Thanks Jon for stopping the black bitch for me. We have some unfinished business to get to." He said with malice.

"Heh whatever. I have my own business to handle with this beauty. So back off!"

"What! No she was with me before you Moxley so back off! You can have her when im done with her." He goes to grab me but Jon quickly puts me behind him.

"I said to back off!" He clenches his fists. We were starting to get a crowd with the two yelling at each other. Then a guy with black hair with a red strip in the front got in between them to break them up.

Jon grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. He took me to some kind of make shift office. "Stay here until I come and get you. Do Not open the door unless it is me or Sami! Do you understand?"

I scoff at him. "How do you think you are ordering me around like that!" I push him but he barely moved an inch.

"Ooooh tonight is going to be fun." He pushes me up against the wall and whispers in my ear. "Tonight I'm gonna mark your sexy sinful body up and show you who you belong to. And I'm going to enjoy biting. And licking. And sucking. Every part of you." He gives me brusing kiss and leaves with Sami in tow.

 **Later that night...**

I'm walking well...Jon and Sami are walking to the hotel while I'm over Jon's shoulder. I'm bored out of my mind while they talk about about random stuff. Then I feel sting on my ass.

"What the hell Jon?!"

"I wasn't me I swear!"

Sami just laughs and opens the hotel room. I'm finally put down on the bed...for how long is the question. Sami sits down in one of the chairs near the bed and looks at me. I look towards the bathroom where Jon is leaning against the door watching me.

I look back and forth between the two wondering what they are going to do. Jon starts to move towards me and pull me off the bed and between his legs roughly. He sits on the bed and starts rubbing my thighs gently.

He then squeezing my ass. I smack his hands away from me. "Come on doll face. don't be so shy. I'll make you feel realll good if you play nice." I move away from him going to head to the door but I'm roughly yanked by my wrist and into his chest.

"You're just making this harder on you baby." I look at him angrily. "Now strip for me. Slowly." I look at Sami for help but he looks on amused. I take a deep breath. Jon sits back down with me in between his legs.

I turn around and move my hair to the side and unzip my dress. He helps me pull it off until it is at my waist. I have to move from between his legs to take it off all the way but he puts his hands on my waist.

He kisses my back and I shiver at the contact. "Bend over baby." He says in his raspy voice. Since I'm so close to him when I bend over I can feel his erection brush against my cheeks.

He quickly takes the dress off and push me on the bed. Jon starts to kiss and bite anywhere he can. He bites my collarbone and I moan loudly. He chuckles and licks the side of my face.

He starts to grind himself against my covered pussy. "Please. Jon please."

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want. And ill THINK about giving it to you." He gives a thrust when he says think. I whimper his name. "What do you want baby? Where do you want my mouth? Is it here?" He slides his fingers in my lace panties and through my wet lips.

"Or maybe..." he rubs my nipple through my matching lace blue bra. "Here." I arch into his hands.

"Jon please!" "Please what Tishawna! Tell me!"

"Everywhere," I whimper softly. He chuckles and start to kiss on my neck while he slowly fingers me. I moan for more but he doesn't give it me as he starts to mark my body. My neck is already marked up so he works on my collarbone again and undo my bra.

He licks and suck both making them peak out proudly while he fingers me at a fast pace. He doesnt let me cum just yet though. Everytime I'm close he slows down his pace.

He rips my panties from my waist and licks his lips. He slowly licks up my core making me arch up. "So wet for me T." I hear a moan and I look to my left. Sami was jerking off while watching Jon and I. I wanted to stop and push him off but Jon dove deep into my heat making me moan loudly, arching my back even more.

Jon moans and grabs my thighs pushing me back and forth towards his tongue. "Yes! Oh my god...yes" I moan. He starts sucking on my clit while he fingers me at the same time.

"That's right baby cum for me." I came arching my back with Jon's name on my lips. He took everthing I gave him til the last drop. He kisses up my body and to my lips.

"I've got to be inside you." I didn't know that he had already stripped and bout to enter me. I reached for him and he pushed inside me. "Oh fuck...so..fucking...tight...shit!" He slowly moves inside me. It hurts a bit but I don't mind a little pain.

When he speeds up his pace I hear Sami moan in my ear. I look over at him whose matching Jon's pace. "Jon...deeper...harder...please Jon...please." Jon wraps his arms around my waist and flips us so I'm now riding him.

"Oh yes...right there...ride this dick baby...uhhh. So fucking...good." All the noise in the room is skin against skin and me and Jon's moans. Plus Sami's moans. "Oh god..I'm close." I was right there with him.

He rubbed my clit furiously. I screamed out my orgasm with Jon close behind after a few thrusts. As he pulled out of me, Sami came. He went to the bathroom to clean up while Jon pulled me close in his arms.

 **I hope you liked it! Please review and don't forget to check out her story The Dirtiest Truth: Trials and Tribulations!**


End file.
